Question: If $x \diamond y = x+3y$ and $x \circledcirc y = (8-x)(y)$, find $(-3 \diamond 6) \circledcirc 3$.
Answer: First, find $-3 \diamond 6$ $ -3 \diamond 6 = -3+(3)(6)$ $ \hphantom{-3 \diamond 6} = 15$ Now, find $15 \circledcirc 3$ $ 15 \circledcirc 3 = (8-15)(3)$ $ \hphantom{15 \circledcirc 3} = -21$.